Přijdu pro tebe
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Hotch je v zajetí. Dokážou ho kolegové najít dřív, než bude pozdě? Upozornění: preslash, násilí, spoiler 2x15


**Přijdu pro tebe**

Hotch věděl, že nemá cenu křičet.

Vycházelo to z profilu, který na toho chlápka vypracovali. Žil sám, v domě na klidném, tichém místě, daleko od lidí, proto mohl se svými oběťmi dělat, cokoli ho napadlo, aniž ho při tom někdo slyšel. Nemělo cenu křičet, protože na kilometry daleko nebyl nikdo, kdo by mu mohl pomoci.

Věděl, že nemá cenu křičet, protože to zkoušel. Křičel, celé hodiny, dokud ho nezradily hlasivky.

A nikdo mu nepřišel na pomoc.

Nevěděl, jak se odtud dostat. Byl v nějakém sklepě, sám a s rukama přivázanýma k židli tak pevně, že se nemohl ani pohnout. Okolo něj nebylo nic, co by mu napovědělo, kde je, a samotnou cestu sem si nepamatoval.

Poslední, co se mu vybavovalo, bylo to, jak s Emily a Reidem prohledávali dům podezřelého, jak se rozdělili, a zatímco Emily si vzala na starosti sklep a Reid šel nahoru, Hotch si nechal přízemí. Procházel pomalu domem, kontroloval jeden pokoj po druhém, než mu vzala dech náhlá prudká bolest, jak ho někdo silně praštil zezadu do hlavy. Zapotácel se, ale nedostal ze sebe ani hlásku, protože ho zaskočila druhá rána, tentokrát o něco silnější a pravděpodobně i lépe mířená, protože pak už byla jenom tma.

Probudil se tady. Ve sklepě, aniž měl tušení, co se stalo s Reidem a Emily.

Nebyl si jistý, jak dlouho je tady. Richard Green, jejich neznámý a muž, který ho unesl, sem za ním dolů nepřišel už nějakou dobu, nejspíše několik hodin, což bylo dobře, pro něj určitě, vzhledem k tomu, že poté, co se Hotch probral z bezvědomí, ho Green – stále ještě svázaného a omámeného pravděpodobným otřesem mozku – zbil tak surově, že mu zlomil nos a nejspíš i několik žeber, podle toho, jakou námahu ho stál každý nádech, způsobil několik tržných ran (a Hotchovi se opravdu nechtělo uvažovat o tom zubu, který vyplivl někde mezi dvěma ranami do obličeje) a pak mu oznámil, že má výsadu posledního telefonátu.

Stále ještě slyšel Reidův hlas, rozechvělý, ale snažící se ho uklidnit, když mu říkal – _sliboval_ – že ho najdou.

„Najdeme tě, Hotchi…" opakoval mu mladík stále dokola, hlas plný emocí. „_Najdu_ tě… Přijdu pro tebe…"

Hotch opravdu upřímně doufal, že to není naposledy, co Reida slyší.

Nevěděl, co se s ním stane, až se Green vrátí. Ale z toho, co o něm věděli… Green byl násilnický a bavilo ho zabíjet. Krvavě, bolestivě a nekonečně dlouho. Nenechával za sebou svědky, jen mrtvé a příšernou spoušť.

Hotch si mohl jen domýšlet, že to pro něj neskončí dobře.

Znovu se vzepřel proti provazům, kterými byl svázaný, škubal za ně, ale neuvolnily se, a jeho na okamžik napadlo, že bude znovu křičet, ale měl tak sucho v krku, že pochyboval, že by dokázal promluvit. Cítil, jak mu hrubé lano rozdírá kůži na zápěstích, a paže a ramena ho bolela námahou, ale nevšímal si bolesti. Musel se odsud dostat. Nemohl se vzdát.

Vzpomněl si na Jacka. Ne, nemohl se vzdát, už kvůli svému malému synkovi, který kromě něj už neměl jiného rodiče. Musel jenom počkat. Vydržet, jenom pár hodin, déle to určitě nebude potřeba, protože jeho tým ho hledá, přijdou za ním, přijdou si sem _pro něj_, přijdou ho zachránit.

Reid přece slíbil, že ho najdou.

Stačí jenom, když vydrží dost dlouho na to, aby měli čas to udělat.

Dveře tiše vrzly a Hotch bezhlese polkl. Automaticky přestal škubat za provazy, jeho tělo ztuhlo a všechny svaly se napjaly. Dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle a on si v duchu opakoval, že nesmí dát najevo strach. Musí vzdorovat.

„Ještě není po tobě?" zeptal se ho Green konverzačně, jak pomalým, uvolněným krokem přecházel tu tmavou místnost směrem k němu. Beze spěchu, protože věděl, že Hotch mu nemá kam utéct.

Hotch se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že to, že je ještě naživu, jeho únosci zvedlo náladu, protože ho tak mohl déle mučit.

Green se zastavil přímo před ním a chvíli se na něj zvědavě díval, pohledem klouzal po jeho potlučené tváři a Hotch mu pohled upřeně oplácel, vzdorně k němu vzhlížel, zuby zaťaté, jedno oko oteklé a přivřené.

„Schválně, jak dlouho vydržíš, _velký, hrdinný agente_," pronesl Green posměšně a aniž na vteřinu zaváhal, praštil ho prudce pěstí do břicha.

Hotch zalapal po dechu a předklonil se, v podvědomém pokusu chránit se před dalším útokem, ale nebylo to k ničemu, Green ho bez námahy strčil zpátky dozadu. Další rána mu přistála zprava na obličeji, a on si byl téměř jistý, že zaslechl tichounké zapraskání kostí, těsně předtím, než mu ve tváři vybuchla oslepující bolest. Chtěl vykřiknout, ale nedokázal to a z jeho hrdla vyšlo jen tlumené zachrčení.

Green se zle zasmál a několik jeho dalších ran mířilo na Hotchův bok, přesně na pohmožděná a docela jistě i zpřelámaná žebra.

Hotch nedokázal přemýšlet. Hlava se mu točila kvůli otřesu mozku, bylo mu zle a ta bolest, panebože, ta příšerná, intenzivní, spalující bolest, která ho pohlcovala, šplhala se po jeho těle nahoru, topila ho. _Topil se_ v ní a nemohl dýchat, nemohl dýchat, nemohl –

Hlava mu padla dozadu a zůstala viset přes opěradlo židle.

_Pospěš si, Reide. Pospěš si, protože nevím, jak dlouho to ještě můžu vydržet._

Green ho přestal bít, a místo toho se na něj jen chvíli mlčky díval, s potěšením sledoval, jak se Hotchovi nepravidelně zvedá hrudník, poslouchal, jak chrčivě lapá po dechu, jak musí bojovat o každý doušek vzduchu, který se mu podařilo protlačit do plic, i přes tu strašlivou bolest. Křivě se usmál. „Zahrajeme si hru, co říkáš?" navrhl klidně, jako by se ho to všechno, co se tady dělo, vůbec netýkalo.

Hotch neodpověděl, ale Green i přesto strčil ruku do kapsy a vytáhl z ní revolver Smith & Wesson, stále s tím šíleným poloúsměvem.

_To je něco nového_, napadlo Hotche, když uviděl zbraň. Tohle Green žádné jiné své oběti neudělal a měnilo to jeho profil, věděl to, ale nedokázal se přimět k tomu, aby ho to zajímalo, protože v tu chvíli myslel na jediné.

_Možná to tak skončí dříve._

Jenže Green se mu to ani v nejmenším nechystal usnadnit. Hotch se díval, jak Green – s úsměvem ještě o něco širším a šílenějším – nabil jednu komoru a pak zatočil bubínkem a pomalu ho zaklapl a najednou to už nebyl Green a Hotch, najednou to byl Hankel, kdo zaklapl bubínek revolveru a zamířil zbraní mezi Reidovy oči, a Reid, uvězněný na židli svými vlastními pouty, zbitý a sotva naživu, vyděšený a bez možnosti úniku, Reid, kterému nezbývalo než doufat, že si pro něj ostatní přijdou včas a zachrání ho… a Hotch nemohl nic dělat…

_Zvolte a dokažte, že plníte vůli Boží._

Green natáhl kohoutek a přitiskl mu hlaveň zbraně k čelu. „Kolikrát ti vydrží štěstí?" zeptal se ho.

Hotch neodpověděl. Kolikrát mohla střela vyjít naprázdno? Dvakrát? Třikrát? Vůbec?

A záleželo na tom? Mohl by to zdržet dost na to, aby pro něj jeho kolegové stihli přijít nebo by bylo jednodušší se vzdát, zapomenout na naději a doufat, že ho zabije hned první rána, aby to měl rychle za sebou a nemusel dál trpět?

Green, s pohledem přilepeným na jeho tvář, stiskl spoušť, ale komora byla prázdná a výstřel se neozval.

Hotch znovu neudržel hlavu vzpřímeně, a nechal si ji klesnout na prsa, bradu opřenou o hrudní kost, zkrvavený, spalovaný bolestí a vyčerpaný k smrti.

Green znovu natáhl kohoutek a Hotch pevně sevřel víčka, veškerou svoji zbývající sílu musel vynaložit na to, aby dýchal. Soustředil se na to, jak vzduch proudí mezi jeho zuby, jak mu plní plíce a jek se jeho hrudník zvedá pokaždé, když se nadechne, a snažil se přitom ignorovat bolest, kterou mu to způsobovalo. V uších mu zněl Reidův hlas.

_Najdeme tě, Hotchi… Najdu tě… Přijdu pro tebe…_

_Přijdu pro tebe, Hotchi…_

Green mu přiložil revolver ke spánku.

Ozvala se hlasitá rána, ale Hotch necítil žádnou bolest, namísto toho slyšel zvuky prudké rvačky, ale nevnímal ji, ne doopravdy, protože najednou tam byl Reid, přímo před ním a bez zaváhání se k němu rozběhl, stejně krásný jako vždycky, i když byl tak bledý a oči měl rozšířené hrůzou, když se na něj díval.

„Hotchi…" vydechl měkce a vrhnul se k němu, aby mu rozvázal ruce. „Bude to v pořádku, Hotchi…"

„Reide?" zamumlal Hotch slabě jeho jméno, stále ještě nevěřil, že je mladík skutečně tady. „Reide, Reide, Reide…" opakoval stále dokola jeho jméno, hlas chraplavý, pohled mírně zamlžený slzami.

Zvuky boje ustaly, jak se Morganovi konečně podařilo Greena přemoci a spoutat ho, a teď ho odváděl pryč, zatímco Reidovi se povedlo rozvázat ho. Hotch sevřel ruce v pěsti a znovu povolil, aby se mu do nich vrátila krev, a s Reidovou pomocí roztřeseně vstal ze židle. Cítil se tak slabý a unavený, hlava se mu točila a jeho vlastní nohy najednou nebyly dost silné na to, aby unesly celou jeho váhu, kolena se mu podlamovala, a ho Reid neobjal pažemi okolo pasu, upadl by. Hotch se k němu přitiskl, zabořil mu tvář do vlasů a dlouze se nadechl jejich vůně a konečně sám sobě dovolil uvěřit, že jsou jeho kolegové tady, že si pro něj opravdu přišli.

Že si pro něj _Reid_ přišel.

„Našel jsi mě…" vydechl tichounce do jeho vlasů, prsty zaryté do jeho ramen. Hlas se mu třásl emocemi. „Věděl jsem, že mě najdeš. Že přijdeš."

Reid ho k sobě přitiskl, paže pevně obemknuté okolo jeho těla. Prsty jedné ruky mu konejšivě hladil vlasy. „Samozřejmě," pousmál se. „Vždycky pro tebe přijdu."


End file.
